MediEvil: Resurrection/Manual
PRECAUTIONS This disc contains game software for the PSP™ (PlayStation®Portable) system. Never use this disc on any other system, as it could damage it. Read the PSP™ system Instruction Manual carefully to ensure correct usage. Do not leave the disc near heat sources or in direct sunlight or excessive moisture. Do not use cracked or deformed discs or discs that have been repaired with adhesives as this could lead to malfunction. HEALTH WARNING Always play in a well lit enviroment. Take regular breaks, 15 minutes every hour. Avoid playing when tired or suffering from lack of sleep. Some individuals are sensitive to flashing or flickering lights or geometric shapes and patterns, may have an undetected epileptic condition and may experience epileptic seizures when watching television or playing videogames. Consult your doctor before playing videogames if you have an epileptic condition and immediately should you experience any of the following symptoms whilst playing: dizziness, altered vision, muscle twitching, other involuntary movement, loss of awareness, confusion and/or convulsions. PIRACY The PSP™ system and this disc contain technical protection mechanisms designed to prevent the unauthorised reproduction of the copyright works present on the disc. The unauthorised use of registered trademarks of the unauthorised reproduction of copyright works by circumventing thse mechanics of otherwise is prohibited by law. If you have any information about pirate product or methods used to circumvent our technical protection measures please email anti-piracy@eu.playstation.com or call your local Customer Service number given at the back of this manual. PARENTAL CONTROL This PSP™ (PlayStation®Portable) Game software has a preset Parental Control Level based on its content. You can set the Parental Control Level on the PSP™ system to restrict the playback of a PSP™Game with a Parental Control Level that is higher than the level set on the PSP™ system. For more information, please refer to the PSP™ system Instruction Manual. UCES-00006 MediEvil™: Resurrection © 2005 Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. Library programs © 2003-2006 Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. exclusively licesned to Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. FOR PERSONAL USE ONLY. Unauthorised copying, adaptation, rental, lending, distribution, extraction, re-sale, arcade use, charging for use, broadcast, public performance and internet, cable or any telecommunications transmission, acces or use of this product or any trademark or copyright work that forms part of this product are prohibited. Published by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. Developed by Cambridge Studio. "MediEvil" is a trademark of Sony Computer Entertainment Europe. SIR DANIEL FORTESQUE For generations, children have been told the story of Sir Daniel Fortesque, the hero who died courageously at the Battle of Gallowmere saving the land from the evil sorcerer, Zarok. In fact Dan was a bit of a coward, forced into battle and falling in the very first wave of arrows. One hundred years later Zarok has returned, turning day into night and raising an undead army to conquer the land. But Dan has also been resurrected and given a second chance... Is evil finally about to triumph over good? Will Dan be a convincing hero or a complete coward? Can he ever earn the respect of the true heroes of Gallowmere? And is Al-Zalam really a powerful genie or just a hustler squatting in Dan's head? Is it time the past was consigned to the history books once and for all. The answers lie only in the future... SETTING UP Set up the PSP™ system according to the instructions in its instruction manual. Turn the PSP™ system on and the POWER indicator will light up green. The Home Menu will be displayed. Press the OPEN latch to open the disc cover. Insert the MEDIEVIL™: RESURRECTION disc with the label side facing the rear of the PSP™ system and then securely close the disc cover. Select the (controller) icon from the Home Menu and then select the (disc) icon. An image of the software will be displayed. Select the image and press the button to commence loading. PLEASE NOTE: The information in this manual was correct at the time of going to print, but some minor changes may have been changed late in the product's development. All screenshots for this manual have been taken from the English version of this product, and some screenshots might have been taken from pre-completion screens that differ slightly from those in the finished product. MEMORY STICK DUO™ To save game settings and progress, insert a Memory Stick Duo™ into the Memory Stick Duo™ slot of the PSP™ system. Saved game data can be loaded from the same Memory Stick Duo™ or any Memory Stick Duo™ containing previously saved game data. WIRELESS (WLAN) FEATURES Software titles that support Wireless (WLAN) functionality allow you to communicate with other PSP™ systems, download data and compete against other players via connection to a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN). AD HOC MODE Ad Hoc Mode is a wireless (WLAN) feature that allows two or more individual PSP™ systems to communicate with each other. GAME SHARING Some software titles feature Game Sharing facilities which enable the user to share specific game features with other users who do not have a PSP™ Game in their PSP™ system. INFRASTRUCTURE MODE Infrastructure Mode is a Wireless (WLAN) feature that allows the PSP™ system to link to a network via a Wireless (WLAN) Access Point (a device used to connect to a Wireless network). In order to access Infrastructure Mode features, several additional items are required, including a subscription to an Internet Service Provider, a Wireless (WLAN) Access Point and a PC. For further information and setting up details, pleae refer to the PSP™ system Instruction Manual. DIRECTIONAL BUTTONS - MOVEMENT In this manual, ▲, ▼, ◄, ► etc. are used to denote the direction of both the directional buttons and the analog stick unless stated otherwise. GETTING STARTED The first screen displayed on the boot up is the Language Select screen. Choose from English, French, Italian, German or Spanish and press the button to confirm. Next, a short cinematic sequence will introduce you to the world of MEDIEVIL™: RESURRECTION. Press the button if you want to skip this introductory sequence and access the Main Menu. NOTE: To continue a previously saved game, insert a Memory Stick Duo containing your saved game data into your PSP system before starting the game. NAVIGATING THROUGH MENU SCREENS Press ▲ or ▼ to scroll through menu options and press the button to confirm selections. Alternatively, press the button to cancel or return to the previous screen. MAIN MENU NOTE: Demo content for the following titles is accessible via the Home Menu: FIRED UP WIPEOUT PURE CONTROLS RETAIN MODE CONTROLS Press and hold the R button to fix the camera behind Dan. He will continue to look forwards at all times, which can be useful when facing enemies or particular obstacles. PLAYING THE GAME ENERGY LEVELS AND LIFE BOTTLES To the left of the game screen you will see a green bar which acts as Dan's energy meter. If this meter should become empty, Dan will die. Again. Keep your eyes open for green health vials and bottles which - although he'll always look like he's been dead for the past hundred years- can be used to restore Dan's 'health'. You can refill both Dan's energy bar and any empty life bottles at 'health fountains', which you might come across during your travels. Bear in mind that each fountain contains only a limited amount of life energy, so use them wisely. Life bottles are used to replenish Dan's energy meter when it has reached zero. THE CHALICE A major part of Dan's quest is to make amends for his cowardly past and prove himself a true hero. The legendary wariors of Gallowmere have set out a series of challenegd that he must complete in order to earn their respect. In many levels a golden chalice is hidden away. In these levels, Dan must find the chalice and then use it to rescue and store as many of the lost souls Zarok has stolen and used to fuel his vile henchmwn. Every time an enemy is defeated, their soul will be added to the chalice and once full, Dan will be granted access to the Hall of Heroes at the end of the level. HALL OF HEROES The Hall of Heroes is the final resting place for the bravest champions from all history; where their exulted souls spend an eternity reminiscing about their greatest triumphs. As Sir Dan was never actually a 'real' hero, he has to earn the right to tread these hallowed hallways by completing the chalice challeneges. Each time he is granted access, Dan will be confronted by one of the true heroes of Gallowmere, whom, be it through chivalry or pity, will usually help him out. TREASURE Gold coins can be found scattered all over Gallowmere. Try and collect as much treasure as possible; you can use it to buy supplies which should aid Dan's quest. SHOP GARGOYLES The shifty wheeler-dealers of Gallowmere; give these gargoyles a whack to let them know you want to do some business. When prompted, choose 'Supplies' to purchase some ammo or health, or 'Services' to repair Dan's shields. MAP OF GALLOWMERE The map screen also indicates the status of each chalice in the game; levels where the chalice has been collected have a 'solid' chalcie icon next to them. You can save your progress to Memory Stick Duo™ by pressing the button when on the map screen. INVENTORY Press the SELECT button to access Dan's inventory in order to choose weapons and items for use. Press ▲ or ▼ to highlight 'Melee Weapons', 'Ranged Weapons', 'Artefacts' or 'Keys' and push the analog stick ► or ◄ to scroll through items. Press the button to select an item for use or press the button to return to the game with no changes. NOTE: If an item cannot be used at Dan's current location then the game will remain on the inventory screen where the item is selected. RUNE STONES Rune stones contain the earliest form of magical energy and were once used by the ancients to open gates and doorways. These stones can still be found today. For each lock, there will somewhere be a rune stone; when you find the correct one, place it in the lock, which looks like a begging hand. NOTE: When in Dan's crypt, be sure to check out the handbooks and guides dotted around the chamber walls. Many of these books are updated as the adventure is completed and items collected, so a trip home once in a while might be a good idea. Also, keep an eye out for other books during the journey across Gallowmere; they might contain information that could get Dan out of a pickle. COMBAT There is only one way Sir Dan will ever silence the snickers of the true heroes of Gallowmere; he must prove his prowess and achieve success on the battlefield. Now, you might think that being dead for so long would leave Sir Dan feeling rather stiff and out of sorts. However, without muscles to pull and ligaments to sprain, he's actually more agile than ever and able to pull off a wide variety of attacking moves. NOTE: Be sure to flip through the handbooks in Sir Dan's crypt: they will help you learn how to launch a range of attacks and use different weapons most effectively. MELEE WEAPONS QUICK ATTACK Press to execute a quick attack. This is often necessary when Sir Dan is being mobbed by a horde of enemies, but this attack is relatively weak and won't inflict maximum damage. SLOW ATTACK Press to perform a slower, more harmful attack. Practice your timing to make sure you get these attacks in before an enemy is able to land a blow. COMBOS As well as the basic quick and slow attacks, each weapon has a sophisticated range of advanced attacks. You can learn how to use these advanced attacks by reading the revelant weapon handback, found in Sir Dan's crypt. POWER UP ATTACK Holding down either of the attack buttons for a period of time permits many weapons to summon additional power, allowing Sir Dan to execute more devastating attacks. RANGED WEAPONS When equipped with a ranged weapon such as a bow, a family of green sprites will appear to help Sir Dan succesfully hit his targets. The sprites fly ahead of Sir Dan leaving a green trail as they seek out adversaries; whenever an enemy comes within targeting range, their color will change to red. NOTE: Some weapons, like the spear, can be used for both ranged and close-quarter combat. Experiment with these weapons to discover their strengths and weaknesses. PAUSE MENU Press the START button to pause the game. On the Pause Menu, press ▲ or ▼ to select one of the following options and press button to confirm: MULTIPLAYER GAMES As much fun as it is spending all your time with the dead, the enchanted and the possessed, MEDIEVIL™: RESURRECTION also offers the opportunity to bring some of the magic of Gallowmere into the real world... take on other real-life people! In Multiplayer mode, two players can compete via seperate PSP™ systems by means of the Wireless (WLAN) function (Ad Hoc Mode). After selecting Multiplayer, choose either Host Game or Search for Game to find a game that someone else is hosting. Make sure that the WLAN switch on your PSP™ system is ON before trying to begin mini games. NOTE: See the Mini Games section of this manual for an explanation of each game. SETTING UP MULTIPLAYER GAMES Using the PSP™ system's Home Menu, all players should select 'Settings', then 'Network Settings', and set 'Ad Hoc Mode' to 'Automatic'. If the 'Automatic' setting does not enable everyone to establish a connection, all players should then select '1ch', '6ch' or '11ch' (i.e. all using the same setting). HOST GAME Press ▲ or ▼ to highlight the game you would like to host and press the button to confirm. You will then be taken to the game screen, where you must wait for an opponent to join your game. SEARCH FOR GAME Select Search for Game to join an opponent's game. A list will be displayed indicating the host's name and the available game types; press ▲ or ▼ to select the game you wish to join and press the button to confirm. NOTE: The host's name is taken as the user 'nickname' associated with that particular PSP™ system. This is created and amended via the Home Menu. MINI GAMES Whilst the Arrow O' Fate and Vermin Control mini games are available when you play MEDIEVIL™: RESURRECTION for the very first time, others will only become accessible once you have visited Gallowmere Plains in the main game. NOTE: Mini games can be accessed from both the Main Menu and the carnival in Gallowmere Plains. Prizes (such as cash and the carnival tokens) will not be available through playing mini games launched outside of Gallowmere plains (i.e. via the Main Menu). To have the full list of mini games available via the Main Menu, you must load a saved game file, saved after reaching Gallowmere Plains in the main game. Push the analog stick ▲ or ▼ to select a mini game to play and press the button to confirm. With the exception of 'Weapon Master' each mini game consists of nine individual challenges and three increasingly difficult levels; complete all three challenges on any given level to access the next group of three. Complete all challenges within a game to earn a Carnival Token. Weapon Master works in a different way. Find each featured weapon in the realm of Gallowmere to access the corresponding challenge. On certain mini games you will be given a grading at the end of each challenge attempt. A gold grade will mean that the challenge has been completed, but a truly great performance will earn a magic grade resulting in a cash bonus. PIT O' DEATH Kill all enemies to successfully complete the challenge. Sir Dan can use any of the weapon in his inventory and pick up health vials during the game. Just watch out for the pits! GUARDIAN O' THE BELL Protect the bell at all costs! Use any weapon in Dan's inventory to defend the bell and complete the challenge. ARROW O' FATE Shoot out the targets, but keep an eye on the time limit and make sure you don't waste all your ammo! Watch out for additional time and ammunition targets to help you through this game. TREBUCHET O' TERROR Hit as many targets as possible before they disappear. Press and hold the button to fire further and achieve the required score within the time limit to complete the challenge. SHEPHERD'S DELIGHT Herd an entire flock of chickens or sheep from start pen to target pen within the set time to succeed at this challenge. The spear at the top of the screen points the way to the target pen; the arrows point out individual animals. VERMIN CONTROL A medieval game of splat the rat! Clean up the area by ridding it of its rodent inhabitants. Get the required number within the time limit to clear the challenge. WHACK A ZAROK Dummy Zaroks spring up through the holes in the floor. Pummel as many of them as possible before they disappear; get the required number within the time limit to complete the challenge. WEAPON MASTER Take on a horde of enemies with only a single weapon at your disposal. Kill them all before you die or your weapons runs out of ammunition to be victorious. BONUS FEATURES Rumour has it that a fabled sword (Woden's Brand) is held by the imps of Gallowmere Plains and can be obtained by anyone skilled enough to complete all of the mini games. CHARACTERS SIR DANIEL FORTESQUE Dan was once a professional soldier, captain of the royal battalion thanks largely to his tall stories of slain dragons and daring rescues. Even so, his duties were mainly ceremonial and until that fateful day he'd never really fought in a proper battle... Still, history remembers him as a great hero, so he has a lot to live up to now he has returned from beyond the grave. In death, Dan has the chance to become the hero he never was in life. Frustratingly for Dan, his lower jaw is missing and he can't speak properly; to the bona fide heroes of Gallowmere, this makes him seem like even more of a halfwit than they remember. AL-ZALAM Al-Zalam was once a mighty genie, but a run-in with Zarok many, many years ago left him trapped inside Daniel Fortesque's empty skull! Now, all this fast talking, streetwise genie has are his memories and he likes to remind people of his haleyon days as often as possible. Understandably, Al-Zalam harbours an enormous grudge against Zarok - so he has at least one thing in common with Dan. Hopefully this shared purpose will turn their uneasy alliance into something of a friendship... ZAROK A creepy, bitter and twisted (yet strangely effeminate) soul who has vowed to destroy Gallowmere. Zarok is evil personified; a tough, dangerous yet charismatic adversary who has perfected the arts of black magic and necromancy. This ancient sorcerer has spent a century nursing his hatred of our very own Sir Daniel Fortesque. CREDITS SONY COMPUTER ENTERTAINMENT EUROPE Producer Piers Jackson Lead Designer Dominic Cahalin Design Team Gareth Hughes, Robert King Lead Programmer Mike Froggatt Camera and Player Control Gary Antcliffe Collision and Navigation Alan McCarthy Mini-Games John Bustard Networking and User Interface Peter Wandby Entity System Richard Talbot-Watkins Entity Programmers Darren White, Chip Bell, Daniel Hotop, Daniel Tomlinson Lead Artist Mitch Phillips Enviroment Artists Ben Levitt, Shafeq Rahman, Chris Riddell, Richard Thomas Character Artists Angelo Bod, Xavier Malard, Richard O'Donovan Animation and Cut-Scenes Tony Jackson, Matt Stoneham, Martin Binfield, Alex Kanaris-Sotiriou, Rob Starr, Stuart Adcock Additional Cut-Scenes SCEE London Dan Armstrong, Richard Carter, Jim Southworth, Marketing Materials Jason Riley Additional Enviroment Art Michael Frost, Scott McIness Tools and Technology Michael Blaha, Jim Chaney, Guillaume Raffy, Kevin Rose, Andrew Scheller, Bryony Wilson Build Support Paul Firth Original MediEvil Design Chris Sorrell and Jason Wilson Development Director Rob Parkin Studio Comms Manager Mark Green Audio / Video Manager Gary Richards Voice Talent Tom Baker, Paul Darrow, Simon Greenall, Eve Kaprf, Lewis Macleod, Melissa Lloyd, Rachel Preece And Jason Wilson as the voice of Dan, Script Writing Patrick McCarthy, Martin Pond, Dominic Cahalin Voice Direction Mark Healy, Piers Jackson Voice Recording Side UK Ltd. Voice Casting Andy Emery Sound Engineer Phil Evans Additional Voice Recording Garry Taylor Music Composed by Bob & Barn Orchestrated & Conducted by Nic Raine Produced by James Fitzpatrick Performed by City of Prague Philharmonic Orchestra and Chorus Orchestral Contractor Tadlow Music Recorded by Jan Holzner Edited & Mastered by Gareth Williams from SRT Soundtrack Available from www.bobandbarn.com Sound Designers Bob & Barn Audio Programming and Implementation Chip Bell, Craig Abraham SCREAM Programming Buzz Burrowes, Jim Sproul Video Editor Simon Bastow Presentations Audio Nicholas Kidd, Lee Banyard FMV Sequences by Axis Animation CG Supervisor Graham McKenna Producer Sam McCarthy Production Manager Tiffany Maberley Production Assistant Jamie Murray Modelling Cath Brooks, Steve Townrow, Karin Mattson, Alan Watson, Alice Sutherland Lighting and Visual Effects Tom Bryant, Nuno Conceicao, Steffen Lewenhardt IT Manager Dean Miller IT Engineer Simon Miller Office Manager Sharon Richards Product Manager Stephen Woodward PR Managers Charlotte Panther, Rebecca Rice Software Manager Mark Hardy Creative Services STeve O'Neill, Sam Holding, Nadim Otham Business Affairs Hogarth Andall, Anthony Hodgson European Release Manager Louise Welch Print Production Bradley Ralph Manual Creation Sam Holding Manual Approval Clare Crawley, Andrew Kennington Internal QA Manager Dave Parkinson Functionality QA QA Supervisor, Jim McCabe Lead Testers Stephen Allen, Graham Foxall Testers Lorna Campbell, John Carter, John Lewis, Marc Shannon, Neil Coslett, Rob Culshaw, Neil Edwards, Gary Ellison, Kevin McCormack TRC Supervisor Paul French TRC Testing Mike KEnnedy, John Hale DVD Duplication Craig Duddle, Chris Stanely Planning and Localisation Manager Vanessa Wood Software Operations Coordinator Jennifer Rees Localisation Supervisor Domenico Visone Localisation Lead Tester Yolanda Akil Localisation Testers Pauline Brisoux, Mathias Donoso, Istvan Tajnay, Cedric Gerard, Paolo Parrucci, Gianni Bianchini, Daniele Tacconi, Thomas Gruenewald, Nadine Martin, Katharina Tropf, Matthias Pokorny, Alberto Perez, Jose M Flores, Silvia Ferrero, Rafael Deogracias Special Thanks Mark Anthony, Jean-Baptiste Bolcato, James Busby, Jo Cox, Dylan Cuthbert, Tim Darby, Paul Donovan, Catriona Gallacher, Nancy Gatehouse, Mark Gibbons, Tomas Gillo, Yukiko Goto, Jeroma Liard, Mike Haigh, Phil Harrison, Sarah Hefford, Peter Hodges, Jamie Macdonald, Andrew Ostlet, James Shepherd, Katie Sorrell, Alex Sulman, Dan Taylor, Robin Winch, Charles Sturt University Dr Wayne Moore, Datascope Recruitment Category:Manuals Category:Sources